Michael Keaton
Michael Keaton portrayed Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman and Batman Returns. Significant roles *Lanny Wolf in All's Fair (1976-1977) *Mike O'Rourke in Working Stiffs (1979) *Murphy in Report to Murphy (1982) *Bill Blazejowski in Night Shift (1982) *Jack in Mr. Mom (1983) *Johnny Kelly AKA Johnny Dangerously in Johnny Dangerously (1984) *Hunt Stevenson in Gung Ho (1986) *Betelgeuse in Beetlejuice (1988) *Billy Caufield in The Dream Team (1989) *Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman (1989) *Carter Hayes in Pacific Heights (1990) *Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman Returns (1992) *Dogberry in Mich Ado About Nothing (1993) *Bob Jones in My Life (1993) *Henry Hackett in The Paper (1994) *Doug Kinney in Multiplicity (1996) *Ray Nicolette in Jackie Brown (1997) *Peter McCabe in Desperate Measures (1998) *Ray Nicolette in Out of Sight (1998) *Jack Frost in Jack Frost (1998) *President Mackenzie in First Daughter (2004) *Nicky Rogan in Game 6 (2005) *Jonathan Rivers in White Noise (2005) *Ray Peyton Sr. in Herbie: Fully Reloaded (2005) *Chick Hicks in Cars (2006) *Ted Riker in The Last Time (2006) *James Angleton in The Company (2007) *Frank Logan in The Merry Gentleman (2008) *Ken in Toy Story 3 (2010) *Captain Gene Mauch in The Other Guys (2010) *Noah in Noah's Ark: The New Beginning (2011) *Ben Frankenstein in Frankenweenie (2012) *Hollander in Penthouse North (2013) *Raymond Sellars in Robocop (2014) *Monarch in Need for Speed (2014) *Riggan Thomson in Birdman (2014) *Walter Nelson in Minions (2015) *Walter "Robby" Robinson in Spotlight (2015) *Ray Kroc in The Founder (2016) *Adrian Toomes/Vulture in Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) Quotes *"I’d think it’d be good. I do. ...I’m not at all surprised. That’s a really good cast and he’s a really good director. I would think it probably is good. I don’t see that many movies frankly." *"No, he's a really, really good actor. He knows what to do, and all those actors are really good. It's got a great cast and a really great director… I think they're in good shape." *"I was familiar with the TV show, but I didn’t know the whole comic, the pulpy part of it." *"He’s ridiculously depressed. He’s a vigilante. He’s got this issue…" *"The guy who’s doing them now, Chris Nolan, he’s so talented, it’s crazy. But I say that like I’ve seen them, and I actually haven’t. I didn’t even see much of the second one that I did." *"You look at where he Nolan went, which is exactly what I wanted to do when I was having meetings about the third one. I said you want to see how this guy started. We’ve got a chance here to fix whatever we kind of maybe went off. This could be brilliant. Didn’t want to do it, so I didn’t want to do it." *"He’s going to be great. I don’t follow it much, but I guess there was some sort of… I don’t know why people get excited about things. Frankly, I don’t understand it." *"No not jealous. Do you know why? Because ''I’m Batman. I’m very secure in that." *"''Just how efficient it is, in the best sense, and how it operates on a practical level. How organized they are about what they make and how conscientious they are about what they have. They’ve got really wonderful actors for one thing, but I guess that has always been the case. ''Batman always had great actors surrounding that character. We had Pat Hingle and all these terrific actors. They really get that script is important, and they really protect their lore and that culture and they see the enormity of it, on a capitalistic level." *"''Let me simplify it for you: it sucked. The script was never good, I didn't understand why he wanted to do what he wanted to do, and I knew it was in trouble when he said, "Why does everything have to be so dark?"" Category:Batman (1989) cast Category:Batman Returns cast